Many technical areas are moving towards DevOps and microservices. APIs are critical aspects of these technologies. However, currently there is no interface/API level tracking and machine learning is available in regression testing of applications/systems.
Additionally, current regression testing systems fail to include a testing framework that handles continuous integration in the DevOps/microservice world. Traditional regression testing systems employ targeted regression execution at the end of a release, which often causes last minute chaos.
Identifying optimum regression testing coverage and prioritizing testing activities was and still is a challenge in the industry, considering the time factor for certification test for production. Testing maximum possible scenarios is impractical and adds more time for testing, which is not a valid option nowadays when industries are implementing new methodologies (DevOps, agile) and given the demand for faster time to market along with reliability. There is a need to test smarter, by understanding what business is being validated, coverage from existing functional behavior and prioritizing the scope and regression testing activities. There is a need to know how production functionality works, analyze from the business flow sense/customer journey and based on that, optimize the regression testing scope.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.